For the Right Reasons
by NightWild7000
Summary: Harry Potter has just defeated Voldemort, and finally has time to chase his dreams: Marry the girl he loves and start a family. But things don't go as well as Harry wants when he is told about an old curse. This story is part of my 'Family of Harry Potter' series.
1. Reunion

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work._

_A/N: A special thanks to my beta MinistryMalcontent._

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

Somewhere in Scotland stood the proud castle of Hogwarts. Once it was a safe haven and a school. Now it was a war zone. The Great Hall was filled with the bodies of the dead and their grieving families, most corridors lay in ruins. But the bodies can be buried, the damages can be repaired. What is harder to repair are the lives and families that have been ripped apart in the hours before the self-styled Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter, aka The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, or as they called him now, The-Boy-Who-Vanquished.

Said boy was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with a plate of sandwiches in front of him, brought by his loyal house elf Kreacher. Ron and Hermione had retreated to the boys' dorm, and Harry was loathe to interrupt them, so the Common Room was quiet at the moment. Just as Harry liked it. It gave him time to mourn the losses of the war, to mourn the loss of Remus, Tonks, Fred and Colin. If it was up to Harry none of them should have died. If he only was a bit quicker or more clever...

Little did Harry know that the silence would soon be shattered by the arrival of the one girl he had wanted to speak with since the battle ended, but was too afraid to do so.

The portrait hole opened to allow the entrance of a mane of fiery red hair, followed by the rest of Harry's ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Harry smiled and stood up quickly only to be met by a fiery gaze, her chocolate brown eyes burning with a righteous fire.

Before Harry could react, Ginny stormed towards him and slapped him on his right cheek, hard.

"THAT IS FOR NOT CONTACTING ME!" the redhead shouted.

Before Harry could recover or respond she had slapped his left cheek.

"THAT IS FOR ASKING ME TO STAY OUT OF THE BATTLE!"

And before Harry could blink, he had bats flying out of his nose. Harry tried to slap them away, vowing never to piss Ginny off ever again.

"AND THAT IS FOR PRETENDING TO BE DEAD!"

But a moment later the bats where gone, and Ginny was kissing him, hard, and all conscious thought and shock left Harry at once while he kissed her back.

"And that is for being alive," Ginny said more softly.

After the kiss ended Harry looked in the bright brown eyes of Ginny.

"Hi," Harry said still in a daze.

By unspoken agreement Ginny and Harry sat back on the couch, Ginny in Harry's lap. Harry put his arms around her, and Ginny snuggled closer into the embrace.

"I guess I better explain things," Harry said, staring down at Ginny.

"You don't have to," Ginny said softly.

"I want to, but please promise to hold back your reactions till I'm done," Harry said just as softly.

"You are going to explain about the Horcruxes?" Ginny asked, pulling back a bit and looking to Harry.

"How did you know about them?" Harry asked, shocked.

"You don't grow up with George and ..." Ginny began, but instead of finishing the sentence she broke out crying. But Harry knew what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me..." Harry began, but Ginny broke him off with a watery glare.

"If you finish that sentence I'm going to have to bat-bogey you again!"

And Harry thought she meant it, but still it was his...

"And if you finish that thought I will bat-bogey you too!" Ginny said still glaring at Harry.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It is written all over your face, Potter. F-Fred's death is not your fault, nor are those of Remus and Tonks or Colin, or any of the other deaths. They choose to fight for a better future," Ginny said, her voice becoming stronger with each word.

"But..." Harry began, stopping once Ginny picked up her wand and pointed it at him.

"Good, now about the Horcruxes?" Ginny said.

And so Harry explained everything: how the diary was a Horcrux, how Dumbledore had figured from there that Tom Riddle had multiple Horcruxes, how they had broken into the Ministry of Magic to recover the locket, the effect of the locket, the events of Malfoy Manor, the break-in into Gringotts to recover the cup, everything about the Deathly Hallows, and how he himself was a Horcrux

"... My last thought before the killing curse hit me was of our first kiss. I choose to come back for a chance of a future, for you and me," Harry concluded softly.

Harry saw Ginny looking at him, and saw that she was nearly in tears again, and pulled her into a fierce hug, which she returned with equal fervour.

The two sat like that for a long time, till Ginny spoke up again.

"So, what now? What are you going to do next?"

"I don't know. Maybe marry the girl of my dreams someday, start a family of my own," Harry said wistfully.

"And who would this lucky lady be?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll know it when I meet her," Harry said, but inside thought _You_.

"What about you, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I always wanted to play professional Quidditch, make a name for myself, and then maybe start a family," Ginny said while studying Harry's face.

"Yeah, we have time. We don't have to get married tomorrow after all," Harry said while holding Ginny close.

The couple sat like that for a while longer, till they both fell asleep. And that is how the rest of the Weasley family found them a couple of hours later. None of the family members felt the need to separate them, and let them be. If this continued Arthur would have to discuss the Weasley curse with Harry somewhere in the near future.


	2. The Curse

**Chapter 2: The Curse**

"It is all your fault!" James shouted, glaring at Harry.

"I did all I could," Harry said pleading.

James disappeared, and in his place appeared Sirius.

"Is that so, Harry? Like when you led me to my death?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Harry pleaded, but Sirius merely glared at him till he too disappeared.

"We made you Teddy's godfather, and look how you repaid him," Remus said when he appeared before Harry.

"I'll try better, I'm sorry," Harry pleaded while kneeling on the ground, but Remus merely glared at him.

"You took away my twin, Harry," George said as he appeared instead of Remus. Next to George the rest of the Weasley family appeared, all glaring at him.

"It is all your fault!" Arthur said while glaring at him.

Then Ginny stepped forward and grabbed Harry by the face.

"It is just a dream, Harry," she said softly, and kissed him on his right eye.

"It is not your fault," she said, and she kissed him on his left eye.

"It is not real," she said, and she kissed him on the nose.

"It is time to wake up now," she said, and she kissed him on the mouth.

Instinctively Harry kissed her back, and to savour the moment, he closed his eyes.

When Harry opened his eyes again Ginny smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," she said.

"Hi," Harry said sheepishly.

It had been two months since the final battle, Harry and Ginny had been each other's main source of comfort since then. The funerals that followed, the numerous ministry functions Harry was expected to attend, the trouble the goblins gave Harry over withdrawing even a single knut from his vault, Harry and Ginny had faced it all together.

Harry now slept at the Burrow, on a cot in Ron's room, as he usually did when visiting the Burrow. Kreacher was busy with restoring Grimmauld Place and as soon as it was liveable Harry would move in there, so he would no longer be a burden to the Weasleys.

"You better get down, birthday boy, mum has made your favourite treacle tart," Ginny said smiling at him.

That was all it took for Harry to put on his clothes and race downstairs before Ron could eat it all.

When Harry came down he saw that most of the family was already seated. Arthur Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet while Molly Weasley was busy with serving breakfast. Ron and George where already halfway trough their slices of treacle tart. Percy was just starting on his own piece.

Harry was enjoying his treacle tart when a frowning Ginny came into the kitchen.

"Should I be worried that you prefer treacle tart over me?" Ginny asked seriously.

Harry nearly choked and looked at Ginny, only to see her smirking at him. Finally Harry managed to swallow.

"Ouch, Harry," Ron said, looking sympathetic.

"I don't think there is a correct answer to that question," Harry said seriously.

"Relax, Harry, I was just teasing," Ginny said, winking cheekily at him and helping herself to some treacle tart.

Somehow seeing Ginny eat treacle tart was the sexiest thing Harry had ever seen.

"No, I don't think you should be worried, Ginny," Harry said smirking. Ginny just smiled dashingly at him.

"Oh, no, don't start!" Ron said whining.

"Just because Hermione is in Australia doesn't mean we can't do things we want!" Ginny said, glaring at Ron. Hermione had sent her apologies that she couldn't make it to Harry's and Ginny's birthdays, as her parents wanted to keep her in Australia till Hogwarts opened again in September.

"Harry, could you come out to the shed with me after breakfast?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Sure," Harry said, nodding.

After breakfast was done, Harry followed Mr. Weasley to the shed. The shed was filled with all kind of Muggle knick knacks. On a workbench stood a broken microwave, while in another corner stood something that looked suspiciously like an electric fire, except that it was opened up, and probably not functional. On the shelves was a big collection of batteries and plugs, while on another shelf was a set of screwdrivers, nuts and bolts.

Mr. Weasley beckoned Harry to a white sheet that covered something.

"I had hoped to have this done by your birthday, but it was in worse shape then I thought," Mr. Weasley said removing the sheet. Harry was looking at what was left of Sirius' old motorbike. It seemed that Mr. Weasley had tried to fix it, but was not very successful. Harry felt his throat cramp up.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Harry said emotionally, looking at the bike. That Mr. Weasley had tried to fix it meant a lot to Harry.

"Harry, I hope we are familiar enough for you to call me Arthur by now," Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"Of course Mr... Arthur," Harry said uncertainly.

"If you want, you can help fix this bike," Mr. Weasley said, looking expectantly at Harry.

"I would like that very much," Harry said, excitement bubbling inside him at that prospect.

"Good," Mr. Weasley said smiling, sitting down on a table.

"But that is not why you asked me here, is it?" Harry asked, being somewhat familiar with talks Arthur had with his children.

"You are right. I wanted to ask what you're intentions are towards my daughter," Arthur said seriously.

Harry had expected this sooner or later, and swallowed nervously. "I love her, and I intend to marry her one day, sir," Harry said truthfully.

"Good, then it is about time I told you about some Weasley family history," Arthur said with a smile.

Harry nodded, indicating for Arthur to continue.

"Seven generations ago, at the start of the eighteenth century, the Potter and the Weasley families were feuding," Arthur began his story.

"Why?" Harry asked, perplexed. He could not imagine that the Potters and Weasleys ever fought, no matter how long ago it was.

"No one knows: land, money, power, take your pick," Arthur said shrugging. "Though the most likely reason is that the Potter heir Harold Potter eloped with the Weasley maiden, Virginia Weasley. You must understand that both Harold and Virginia were arranged to be married into other families, which families exactly, I'm not sure.

"The Potters accused the Weasleys' of marrying off Virginia in an attempt to get their hands on the Potter fortune, the Weasleys accused the Potters of stealing their maiden. The truth of the matter was that Harold and Virginia were madly in love and simply eloped to get out from under their arranged marriages, not taking into account what their families might think."

Thus it happened that the Potter patriarch challenged the Weasley patriarch to a duel. Back then all duels were to the death. Now it was customary that in those days each family could select a champion to fight for them."

"Who won the duel?" Harry asked interested.

"The Potters won the duel, but that was because neither the Weasley patriarch, nor the Weasley champion, ever showed up for the duel," Arthur said, shaking his head sadly.

"You must understand that back in the day there was no bigger shame than not to show up for a duel. When you lost a duel, you lost a small amount of gold to the winning family, and the winning family won the dispute, meaning that they were right.

"However if you didn't show up for a duel, then you forfeited the duel. That meant that you lost the duel by default, but that you also shamed your family greatly. It was later found out that both the Weasley patriarch and Weasley champion where murdered in their beds."

"Who would do such a thing?" Harry asked horrified.

"We have always suspected that the Malfoy family hired some assassins to murder them both, but we were never able to prove it," Arthur said sadly. Harry felt a new anger towards the Malfoy family, and to think he vouched for them so their punishment wasn't too bad.

"But by the time the Weasley patriarch and champion were found dead, it was already too late. The Weasley family lost most of their already dwindling fortune and land that day. They also lost their seat on the Wizengamot. The Weasleys were given enough gold for food, and enough land for a pigsty. That pigsty later became The Burrow as it is today.

"But worst of all was that the Weasley family was to be cursed. Back in the day so-called 'Cursers' would cast a curse on a family, similar to a prophesy. Virginia was such a Curser, and she was selected to cast the curse."

"And she agreed to do that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You must understand that Virginia felt plenty vengeful towards the Weasleys at that point. She was angry that they had not accepted her marriage to Harold.

"The curse she spoke went as follows: _No girl shall be born into the Weasley family for as long as the Potter and Weasley families remain enemies. When the Weasley patriarch and Potter patriarch become friends and fight for the same cause shall one girl be born to the Weasley patriarch. This girl is to marry the Potter heir and the curse shall be broken."_

"Does that mean Ginny and me?" Harry asked, barely able to believe his ears. His marrying to Ginny would be able to help the Weasley family break an ancient curse? It seemed too good to be true to Harry.

"Yes, Harry it does. James and I were friends, not best friends, but friends none the less. We fought the same war, against the same enemy," Arthur said kindly.

"Then I know what to do, sir. I take it I have your blessing then?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes, you have my blessing, but I think it is better if you wait a couple of years, you see..." Arthur began.

"Why wait? I know we both want this," Harry said, interrupting Arthur.

Arthur was about to open his mouth to undoubtedly agree with Harry, but at that moment Molly Weasley called them back into the house.

Harry jumped up and went back towards The Burrow, his head full of ideas on the perfect gift for Ginny's birthday. Yes, there was no way she was going to say no.

When Harry entered the house he saw that there was no one about and everything was too quiet. Concerned Harry drew his wand. Just as Harry was to look carefully around a loud bang went off.

"SURPRISE!" a lot of people shouted, but before Harry knew what had happened he had already fired of several curses.

When the smoke cleared he saw that he had cursed his birthday cake directly into Ron's face. Several people were sniggering. Harry noted that all of the DA and what was left of the Order of the Phoenix were present.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to give 'The-Boy-Who-Vanquished' a bloody surprise party?" Ron asked, wiping cake off his face.


	3. The Proposal

**Chapter 3: The Proposal**

Shocked, everyone at the Weasley table looked at Harry. He was kneeling in front of an even more shocked Ginny. She was still holding the Firebolt she had just unwrapped, the one Ron and George had given her for her birthday. Harry had in his hands a small box in which sat an elegant ring adorned with a ruby and an emerald.

Ron thought that Harry finally had gone round the bend.

"Ginny, you are the girl of my dreams, you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my live with. Will you marry me?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny.

Ron groaned, was that a proposal? No 'I love you'? Ron was no expert, but he was sure that should be somewhere in a proposal speech.

Ron looked from an expectant Harry, to a shocked Ginny. He already saw where this one was going. And sure enough Ginny simply ran up the stairs to her room without answering the question, leaving a shell shocked Harry behind, kneeling on the floor.

Harry recovered quickly from his shock and stood up. In a false cheer, Ron thought.

"I'll go talk to her, I just have to make her understand," Harry said with a false smile on his face, disappearing after Ginny up the stairs.

"No way is this going to end well," George said, finding his voice.

"Should we contact St. Mungo's?" Percy asked warily.

"I think the morgue would be a better idea," Ron said shaking his head.

"Don't joke about that!" Molly Weasley said sternly.

"Sorry," Ron said, just before a loud explosion was heard from the direction of Ginny's room. And Ron had the feeling he wouldn't be far of by needing to contact the morgue.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU WANT TO MARRY ME BECAUSE OF A CURSE?" Ginny's voice echoed down to the kitchen.

Ron groaned loudly. George and Percy looked fearfully towards the stairs while Arthur tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. The next thing the Weasleys downstairs heard was footsteps coming down the stairs. Soon a Harry who was trying to slap away bats from his face came running through the kitchen, and out of the house. Before Ron or any of the other occupants of the Weasley kitchen could stop him, Harry had Apparated away.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed. His mother didn't even try to correct Ron's language.

"You told him about the Weasley Curse father?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean, he was planning on marrying Ginny anyway," Arthur said, scratching his balding head.

"We all know that Ginny wants to have a Quidditch career before settling down. What made you think of telling Harry this now?" Molly asked her husband sternly.

"I told him they could wait, but Harry wouldn't listen..." Arthur said, shaking his head sadly.

"Of course not, he is too noble for his own good," Ron said, shaking his own head at the actions of his best mate.

"I'll talk to Ginny," Molly said standing up, but Arthur stopped her.

"I think it is better if we let Ginny rage for a bit. When she has calmed down we can talk to her," Arthur said calmly.

Molly sighed and sat down again.

"Now what?" George asked warily.

"We wait till this blows over, then things will get back to normal," Arthur said wisely.

Ron, however, thought that was highly unlikely. He knew Harry, and he knew Ginny. They would never fix this on their own. Harry would take the rejection hard and close everyone out, Ginny would want nothing to do with Harry and become extremely hot-tempered in the process. But how he could get the two of them back together, even Ron didn't know. Not for the first time Ron wished that Hermione was here, she would know how to fix this.

~O~

It was a week after Harry's botched proposal and Ron had heard nothing from his best mate. Ron was sitting in his room looking at a photo of Hermione, Harry, Ginny and himself taken in their sixth year. Harry looked happy, with a radiant looking Ginny on his lap. A far cry from how things were now. Ron couldn't remember seeing either Harry or Ginny happier than back then, or in the last couple of weeks. Ron sighed and once again wished that he could somehow fix everything.

Ginny rarely left her room since her birthday. If she did leave it, she snapped at everything and everyone. If Harry's name was mentioned she would bite the head off of the person who happened to mention him, even going as far as hexing them. Ron had learned that the hard way.

Ron sighed and put the photo away. How had things gone so bad so quickly?

"Master Weasley must help Kreacher!" a voice croaked from the doorway. Ron turned around and found none other then Kreacher standing there.

"Kreacher?" Ron asked incredulously. Had he heard correctly and had Kreacher just called him 'Master Weasley'?

"Master Harry needs your help!" Kreacher croaked, fidgeting slightly.

"Did he send you? Is he okay?" Ron asked, worried now.

"Master Harry did not send Kreacher, but Master Harry needs help," Kreacher said, wringing his hands nervously.

"You are allowed to do that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"A House Elf looks after his Master. Kreacher can go against Master's orders in emergencies," Kreacher croaked.

At the word 'emergencies' Ron jumped off the bed and held his hand out to Kreacher.

"Bring me to him at once!" Ron said with authority. Kreacher did not hesitate and grabbed Ron's hand and they were both gone with a loud crack.

When Ron arrived in the hallway of number 12 Grimmauld Place, he saw that it was still as dusty as the last time he saw it. _Was Harry living here? Mum would throw a wobbly for sure,_ Ron thought to himself.

"Master Harry won't eat, won't sleep and won't leave his room. Kreacher tried everything, but Kreacher can't get through to him," Kreacher told Ron while the elf lead him to a door on the top floor. Ron quickly recognized the room they were about to enter as Sirius's old room.

Ron tried the doorknob but couldn't open it.

"Kreacher is forbidden to open the door, Kreacher isn't forbidden to replace it," Kreacher said, looking at Ron.

Ron was at first slightly puzzled by Kreacher's statement, but then found the slight loophole in Kreachers orders and quickly proceeded to blast the door of it's hinges with a strong _Reducto_ curse. What he found inside however was horrifying at best. His best friend lay on the bed, his eyes open, but not there at all. He was just staring out into space. He hadn't even acknowledged Ron blowing up his door. Ron could see that he was alive by the steady rise and fall of his chest, but that was the only hint he had that Harry still breathed. He looked very starved, and Ron knew that if he didn't get some food soon he would surely perish. But one thing stood out clear in his mind. Harry could not live by himself in his current state of mind. He, Ron, would look after Harry till he could get him to talk to Ginny.

No matter how long that would take.


	4. Auror Talk

**Chapter 4: Auror Talk**

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Ron woke up groggily and moved towards Harry's room where the shouts were coming from. It was not the first time that Harry's nightmares had woken Ron. It wasn't the first time either that he had to dispel silencing charms from Harry's room the previous night before going to bed.

Ron knelt next to his distraught best mate. "Wake up, Harry, it is just a nightmare," Ron said as soothingly as possible. It took Ron at least ten minutes to wake Harry up.

When Harry woke up, he looked desolately about him. His green eyes were looking dull. It didn't seem he noticed Ron was there at all.

Ron sighed and proceeded to put Harry under the shower, asking Kreacher to keep an eye out so that Harry wouldn't try to drown himself in it, as he had tried to do before. Meanwhile Ron went for a shower in the bathroom a few floors below.

When Ron went downstairs to the kitchen, he was not surprised to see that Kreacher had already made breakfast, and that Harry was already sitting at the table, looking forlornly at his food. Ron served his own breakfast and encouraged Harry to eat something.

This is how it had gone every single day since Ron had moved into 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron had moved in after seeing Hermione and Ginny off at Platform Nine and Three Quarters so they could finish their seventh year at Hogwarts. Ginny had given Ron the cold shoulder. She had given him this treatment since Ron had tried to lock Ginny and Harry in a room together in the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah Abbott, who was working there now, was not very happy that one of her best rooms lay in ruins. Ron promised to pay her back for the damage from the money he had made working with George for the past months.

Ron had given Hermione one of a pair of two-way mirrors. He kept the other mirror, so they could keep in contact, which was the only thing that kept Ron sane through September and the beginning of October.

Harry was nearly - as Hermione called it - 'catatonic', whatever that meant. Harry wouldn't sleep, eat or shower unless Ron encouraged him to do so. Ron with difficulty managed to encourage Harry to go to Auror training with him, but it was a wasted effort, since Harry was not applying himself at all. He was bottom of all the classes. Ron had overheard the trainers discussing expelling Harry from training altogether.

Harry didn't talk, unless it was in the little sleep he did get, or if someone happened to insult Ginny in his presence. Then he would become suddenly aggressive and utter threats while keeping the offender in a deadly grip, or pounding him on the nose. Ron had found this out himself the hard way, when he had called Ginny some choice words after the Leaky Cauldron fiasco.

"Come on, Harry, it is time to go to Auror training," Ron said when it looked like Harry wouldn't eat any more. Harry nodded non-committally. Ron sighed, and asked Kreacher to have diner ready when they returned.

~O~

"We have to do something," Neville said.

"And what? Blow up another room in the Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked sarcastically.

Ron and Neville were sitting in the Ministry cafeteria, eating lunch later that day. Harry was sitting a few tables away, his dull eyes just staring forward at nothing.

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend..." Neville began.

"Right, let's blow up The Three Broomsticks, or The Hog's Head," Ron said shaking his head.

"Not what I had in mind, Ron," Neville said exasperated.

"I don't know if anything will help at this point," Ron said dejectedly.

Neville and Ron had tried everything to get Harry close to Hogwarts, but Harry was very not interested in going even near Ginny after what happened in the Leaky Cauldron.

Both Ron and Neville had tried to get Harry interested in other girls and set up a couple of blind dates for him. Harry never went, and the two Aurors in training had to take the fire for 'standing up their dates'.

"There is one thing we haven't tried yet," Neville said nervously.

"What is that?" Ron asked interested.

"Here, see this note," Neville said, sliding a note towards Ron.

Ron glanced at the note and looked at Neville incredulously.

"There is no way in Hell we are going to do this!" Ron whispered heatedly.

"It might be the only way, Ron. We have tried everything else," Neville whispered seriously.

"No, I'm not putting Ginny in such danger, nor Harry in his current state!" Ron whispered angrily.

"I'm open for other suggestions," Neville whispered shrugging. Now that Ron thought about it, he realised that Neville was right, there were no other options anymore. Getting Harry and Ginny to talk on their own proved useless, tricking them to talk to each other ended in disaster, and locking them in the same room proved explosive.

"I don't like it. Harry and Ginny will never forgive us," Ron whispered fiercely.

"I know, but I don't think we have any other choice now..." Neville whispered, shaking his head.

"I'll help, but I still don't like it," Ron whispered, shaking his head.

"Just get Harry in Hogsmeade. Robards wanted extra protection there anyway. Get Harry to sign up for that," Neville whispered to Ron. Ron nodded and looked towards Harry, who was still staring straight ahead, completely oblivious that his two friends were about to betray all the beliefs Harry had ever had.

~O~

"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively.

Harry and Ron where resting in the cubicle they shared after the intense training their instructors had put them trough that afternoon. They had to fight off the Imperius Curse. Ron was happy that he had succeeded the last time. Harry, despite his state of mind was also successful. Neville however couldn't fight it off and was recuperating in the medical ward.

Harry looked up from his desk, looking at Ron with dull eyes.

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend, Robards wants some trainees for patrol there," Ron said seriously. Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to whatever it was what he was doing.

"Ginny is going to be there," Ron continued. All he received was another shrug, but he could see that Harry's shoulders had tensed.

"Robards reckons that tomorrow's visit might be a target for Death Eaters," Ron continued. This finally got a reaction from Harry. He jumped up and went straight for the sign up form for Hogsmeade patrol and signed his name on it.

_Great, now only to contact Hermione to get Ginny in Hogsmeade. I'm going to Hell for this. _Ron thought miserably.


	5. Girl Talk

**Chapter 5: Girl Talk**

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! DON'T TALK ME ABOUT HARRY BLEEDING POTTER!" a greatly incensed Ginny shouted, before rushing of towards the girls' dormitories, leaving a stunned Common Room behind.

This time it had been Demelza Robins who had invariably mentioned Harry's name in the presence of Ginny. And it was only in passing. Hermione, who had witnessed the scene shook her head sadly. It had been like this since the day she had returned from Australia, the day before she was to go back to Hogwarts. Ron had patiently explained what had happened on Ginny's birthday, and the fallout that followed. He also explained what he had tried to do at the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione had tried to bring up the topic of Harry with Ginny, but Ginny would always blow up at her and either shout at her and run off, or hex her and run off. Hermione had even tried to trick Ginny into speaking into the mirror that Ron had given her, but Ginny nearly broke the mirror in her rage. Only quick reactions on Hermione's part had saved the mirror from being broken.

Hermione didn't know how long she could keep up seeing Ginny like this. Her grades where slipping, even her flying was suffering. The Quidditch team was complaining that Ginny was a slave driver, that Ginny herself was out of sorts and was taking it out on her team. But Hermione decided that it had gone on long enough, and went up the stairs to the girls dorm to confront Ginny once more. Hermione wasn't afraid of Ginny's temper nor her hexes.

When Hermione entered the Seventh Year's Girls' dorm she saw that Ginny was pacing around the room furiously.

"He loves you, you know," Hermione began.

Ginny rounded on her at once.

"For once in your life, let it be!" Ginny shouted at Hermione.

"No, Ginny. This has gone on long enough. You are going to tell me what your problem is, I'm not leaving before you do!" Hermione shouted back.

"It. Is. None. Of. Your. Bloody. Business!" Ginny hissed back dangerously.

"You are my best friend, and Harry is like a brother to me. That makes it my 'bloody business'!"

Ginny grabbed her wand and it looked like she was close to hexing Hermione.

"And you still love him, don't you?" Hermione asked calmly. Ginny stared open mouthed at Hermione, but then lowered her wand and sagged onto her bed.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't love me," Ginny said. She looked almost defeated. Hermione thought maybe tonight she would be getting through to her.

"And you know that how?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow.

Ginny glared at Hermione, but Hermione could tell that her heart was not really in it.

"He never told me he loves me, for starters," Ginny said dejectedly.

"He proposed to you. Isn't that enough?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"He just wants to marry cause of some ancient curse on the Weasley family, you know about that, right?" Ginny said heatedly.

"Yeah, Ron mentioned the curse, but Harry wouldn't just marry cause of some curse," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Wouldn't he? He would marry Romilda bloody Vane if it broke some curse on the Vane family! This is just his people saving thing, Hermione!" Ginny shouted before she roughly pulled the curtains of her four poster bed closed. Hermione knew she would not get any more out of Ginny tonight.

Hermione sighed, she knew Harry and he would not marry for that reason. Harry would not marry someone he did not love.

Maybe Hermione would have more luck tomorrow, but she doubted it. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Ginny was going to Hogsmeade with Justin Finch-Fletchey, despite Hermione's insistence that Ginny should stay in the castle to catch up with her school work.

"Hermione!" a voice said from her pocket.

Hermione quickly got out the mirror that she had gotten from Ron and saw Ron looking back at her, he looked tense and worn.

"Ron?" Hermione asked uncertainly. He hadn't contacted her for the past week.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said sincerely. Ron had taken to the habit of saying that he loved her at every opportunity since Hermione had gone to Hogwarts. He claimed he didn't want there to be any doubt about that. Hermione wasn't complaining.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said smiling.

Ron smiled back tiredly. Hermione could see that something was up.

"What is wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It is Harry," Ron said sadly.

"How is he?"

"The same."

Hermione sighed. What Ron meant was that Harry was still as Ron said 'barely more alive then a victim of the Dementor's Kiss'.

"We got to do something," Hermione said with conviction.

"Yes, that is why I called," Ron said, glancing around anxiously. Hermione knew from Ron's body language that whatever he had planned, he did not like the plan one bit.

"You have a plan?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Look, can you get Ginny into Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Ron asked instead of answering the question.

"She is going with Justin Finch-Fletchey despite my misgivings," Hermione said, shaking her head exasperated. Hermione expected Ron to go into full 'overprotective brother' mode, but Ron surprised her.

"Justin? That is good, I guess," Ron said shrugging. He again looked around anxiously.

"What are you up to Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to Hell for this," Ron muttered under his breath, but Hermione still heard him clearly. She raised one eyebrow in question, knowing that Ron would just need to gather his thoughts before he spilled everything to her. And spill Ron did.

Ron explained the plan he had made to Hermione. The longer Hermione listened to the plan, the less she liked it. When Ron finished the explanation Hermione simply exploded.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, there is no way you can even consider such a plan!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"We are out of other options, Hermione. We both know that Harry would do anything to save Ginny. Maybe then Ginny will open her eyes and see what is right in front of her!" Ron said heatedly. Now that they were arguing, it seemed that Ron gained some of his fire back. Hermione wanted to argue back, but realised that Ron did have a point. But something was off about it all.

"Why do you want to go to such lengths to get them back together? It is all about the curse for you isn't it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I don't care about the bloody curse! Sure I would like a daughter or niece somewhere in the future, but that doesn't matter to me now! All I care about now is my best mate who acts like he has been kissed by a Dementor!" Ron said hotly.

"And your plan is going to help how?"

"Hermione, the only one who can save Harry now is the one person who has taken his heart and stomped on it! Maybe if Harry saves Ginny, then Ginny might be able and willing to save Harry!"

"But what about the curse?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"This stopped being about the bloody curse the moment that Ginny rejected Harry's proposal," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Okay, I don't like the plan, but I will help out, just know that Harry and Ginny will kill us if they ever find out," Hermione said, inwardly cringing at what she just committed herself to.

"I know," Ron said, looking miserable.

"See you tomorrow, Hermione," Ron said, looking Hermione in the eye.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Hermione said distractedly, her mind going over the plan again and again. When she looked back at the mirror she saw that Ron had broken the connection.

Hermione sighed and looked over to Ginny's bed.

_I hope that one day you will forgive me, Ginny,_ Hermione thought to herself.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 6: Hogsmeade**

When Ginny woke up the day of the Hogsmeade visit, she had no idea that her day would be a bad one. She had a date planned with Justin. Justin had to run some errand before meeting Ginny in The Three Broomsticks at noon, but Ginny was looking forward to this date – one of the few things she could look forward to these days.

The day started to go bad when Hermione spoke to her while she was brushing her teeth. "Are you sure you should go with Justin? What about Harry?"

Ginny did not even deem that question worthy of a response. She simply finished brushing her teeth and stalked down to the Great Hall, ignoring Hermione. But the mention of that name brought many feelings back for Ginny she really did not want to feel. Every time she heard the name 'Harry,' even if it was in passing, she was reminded of what she couldn't have.

Harry had said that he was waiting 'for the girl of his dreams', and had hinted that it wasn't her, since he 'would know it when he met her'. Since the day after the battle they had not spoken about marriage or anything. And Harry had not mentioned that she would be his dream girl, or that he had met that girl yet. Ginny knew from that day that Harry did not love her. But he had been a great comfort to her till the day of her seventeenth birthday, when all of a sudden he proposed to her.

Ginny's first reaction was shock and denial. She was not ready for marriage so she had fled from the scene. When Harry had come to her room he had explained that he wanted to marry to break the curse that was on the Weasley family. Ginny was familiar with this curse, but she did not want to marry because of that, and so she had kicked Harry out of her room and her life since then.

"Ginny!" a voice nearby shouted and brought Ginny out of her thoughts. She was surprised to see that she was standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Ginny turned around to see Luna standing next to her, studying her as though she was some interesting object.

"Wrackspurts got you bad?" Luna asked airily.

"No," Ginny said shortly and walked into the Great Hall without giving Luna a second glance. She really did not have time to deal with Luna now.

"That is very rude, you know," Luna said, following Ginny into the Great Hall.

Ginny did her best to keep her temper with Luna, and thus kept ignoring her.

"You know, when you were with Harry you weren't this rude," Luna said thoughtfully.

Ginny rounded on Luna now. "STOP HARRASING ME!"

And with that Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall, thinking that maybe she might have more luck in the kitchens.

Once Ginny was eating breakfast in the kitchens, she was contemplating whether she should just go back to bed, but she couldn't just stand Justin up. The date with him was the one thing she had been looking forward to since he had asked her out.

After breakfast Ginny made her way towards Hogsmeade. She spent the morning window shopping and for once she was enjoying herself. The whole time she had the feeling that she was being watched and followed, but when she looked around she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Students were going in and out of shops all over the village.

When it was near noon, Ginny went to the Three Broomsticks. When she arrived, she quickly saw that Justin had not arrived yet, so Ginny sat down at a table near the bar, facing the door so she could see who entered.

By the time it was one o'clock Justin still had not entered the pub and Ginny had the feeling that she was being stood up. What was worse was that she could swear someone had been watching her the whole time. The hairs on her neck stood on end. But every time she looked around to see who was watching her, she could not find anything amiss. She did draw some curious stares from other patrons, but they mostly kept to themselves. After Ginny had waited for another half hour she decided that Justin would not show up. Angry and embarrassed, Ginny left the pub.

When she went out the door, she could swear that the door stayed stuck in a half open position before it closed completely. Ginny now knew that she was being followed. Quickly Ginny walked down the street and ducked into an alley. The snapping of a twig told Ginny that the invisible person had followed her.

"Okay, show yourself!" Ginny said defiantly to the seemingly empty alley.

At that moment two cloaked figures Apparated into the alley.

"_Expelliarmus!_" one of the two figures shouted, and before Ginny could react she was disarmed. The other figure grabbed Ginny's arms while he was trying to hold them to her back, Ginny used her elbow to hit him in the stomach, and she was released at once.

"Bloody... Hell..., I knew this was a bad idea!" Ginny's would be captor wheezed in a very familiar voice. But before Ginny could guess who the figure was, more people Apparated into the alley.

"We aren't late to the party are we?" one of the new arrivals asked. Ginny recognized her as Pansy Parkinson. Behind her stood men clad in traditional Death Eater robes.

"No, you arrived just in time," the figure who had disarmed Ginny said. Again his voice seemed familiar, but Ginny could not place it.

"What? This was not the plan!" the figure who had tried to capture her shouted.

"Change of plans."

"Over my dead body!" And with that the figure who had tried to capture Ginny pulled down the hood of his cloak. Ginny was shocked to see Ron glaring at the other figure, his wand pointed at him and the other Death Eaters who had appeared alongside Parkinson.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ the figure who had disarmed Ginny shouted while he pointed his wand at Ginny. Ginny saw the curse sailing towards her, but she knew it was too late to dodge it now. But the curse never reached her. For some reason it stopped about two feet in front of her, a thud of a body hitting the ground could be heard, but Ginny saw that no one had fallen.

Ginny reacted on instinct, lunging towards the figure who just had tried to kill her and knocked him down. She pried both his and her wands from his hands. The hood of his cloak fell off and Ginny was looking at Neville Longbottom, but something seemed to be wrong with his eyes. They where somewhat glazed over as though he was not completely there, a sure sign that he had been Imperiused.

"Enough of this!" Parkinson shouted and with that the battle began. Neville quickly regained his footing and shook his head as though to clear it. After that Neville started fighting against the Death Eaters, after Ginny made certain that he wasn't Imperiused any more and gave him back his wand. Just then reinforcements arrived in the form of most of the DA.

Ginny saw that the reinforcements had arrived just in time as Ron was being cornered by the Death Eaters and was about to be overwhelmed.

The battle was over in the matter of a couple of seconds after that, the Death Eaters were all bound and stunned and some DA members were nursing minor cuts and bruises. Neville and Ron were going round the Death Eaters, putting something on them, after which they disappeared. Ginny guessed that they were Portkeys.

Ginny looked around confused, something was still wrong. She saw a big puddle of blood appearing where there shouldn't be any. That was when she remembered the invisible figure who had followed her. Quickly she ran towards the puddle of blood and rummaged around in that area. She quickly found what she was looking for in the form of some fabric and she pulled. She pulled away an invisibility cloak and there lay Harry Potter, bleeding heavily from various cuts along his torso, out cold.

Picking up her wand Ginny quickly moved it over Harry's prone body.

"_Velnura Sanentur__!_" Ginny muttered. _Come on__,__ Harry__,__ stay with us_.

"_Velnura Sanentur__!_" Ginny muttered again. _You won't die on me now__,__ Harry_.

"_Velnura Sanentur__!_" Ginny muttered for the final time. _Don't do this to me__,__ Harry!_

To Ginny's relief, Harry's breathing eased a bit after she had cast the counter curse three times. The wounds had closed, but he would still need treatment.

"How is he?" Ron asked carefully.

"Stay away from him!" Ginny shouted.

"Only trying to help," Ron said backing up.

"We need to get him medical treatment as fast as possible!" Ginny said, glaring at everyone who was watching.

"I got a Portkey to St. Mugno's," Neville offered.

"No, neither you nor Ron will get near him now! Not after what you tried to do! Hermione, help me carry him!" Ginny shouted when she spotted Hermione among the DA.

Hermione rushed forward and summoned a stretcher on which they placed Harry. Together Hermione and Ginny began the long trek back towards the castle, Hermione levitating the stretcher. She did not look back towards Ron or Neville. She would have some hard words with both of them, but first she would have to make sure that Harry was okay. Even if Harry didn't love her, Ginny just couldn't let him die.


	7. The Contract

**Chapter 7: The Contract**

Ginny was sitting next to Harry while he was lying in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had done everything she could and said that he would live, but would not yet wake up. Seeing Harry like this pulled at Ginny's heartstrings and she could feel the barriers she had built up around her heart breaking down.

Had Harry jumped in front of a deadly curse for her? Or did Neville know Harry was there and was he the intended target? Ginny kept asking herself that question over and over. If Harry jumped in front of the curse, then why would he do that? He didn't love her, right?

And thus Ginny's thoughts went in circles. _Does Harry love me? _was the question that Ginny asked the most. Ginny was sure that Harry did not love her, he had said so himself.

_He already died and came back from the dead for you! _a voice in her head said. It sounded strangely like that of Hermione.

_But he said I'm not the girl of his dreams,_ Ginny thought back.

_Did he say that?_ the voice in her head answered.

Now Ginny wasn't so sure any more. What had Harry meant by that?

"Ah, there you are, Ginny!" a voice interrupted Ginny's thoughts.

Ginny turned around and saw Ron walking into the hospital wing. Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed at him.

"Not a step closer, Ronald!" Ginny said dangerously.

"Look, I came to find you to explain everything. You can hex me into next year when I'm done. I probably deserve it," Ron said, holding up his hands.

"Start talking!"

"The plan was to kidnap you and let Harry save you. Just to show you that Harry still cares about you, Ginny, The Death Eaters were never part of the plan. It turns out that Neville was Imperiused," Ron started his explanation.

"I know that Neville was Imperiused, Ron. I saw it in his eyes! But why did you feel you had to kidnap me?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Ron sighed and shook his head sadly.

"You don't know how Harry was after you ripped his heart out and stomped on it," Ron began.

Ginny made to interrupt, but Ron continued before she could get a word in.

"It was as though he had been kissed by a Dementor, only worse. He wouldn't eat, sleep or clean himself unless I encouraged him," Ron continued relentlessly. Ron then explained what he had been doing the last few months and how he had taken care of Harry.

The longer Ginny listened, the more ashamed she felt. She had done that to Harry?

"... so you see, that is why we worked so hard to bring the two of you back together," Ron concluded his story.

Ginny thought it over, but something rattled in her memory.

"This isn't about the curse is it?" Ginny asked dangerously.

"This stopped being about the bloody curse the moment you ripped his heart to pieces!" Ron nearly shouted.

Ginny looked sceptically at Ron.

"Really, I don't care about the curse. I don't care if I will only ever have sons and nephews in the future, all I care about is that my best mate nearly died for you! And that you are too blind to see what is in front of you!" Ron shouted this time.

Ginny wanted to retort but Ron had shocked her into silence.

"When Harry wakes up you are going to have a good talk with him and talk all this over. If you have to break his heart, then do it honestly and gently," Ron said angrily. And with that Ron marched out of the hospital wing.

"Ron... is... right... this... isn't... about... the... curse..." said a raspy voice from beside Ginny.

Ginny spun around and saw that Harry was awake and coughing.

"You're awake!" Ginny said incredulously. Harry just coughed some more.

"Oh, right, some water," Ginny said, handing Harry a cup of water from the water bottle that was on Harry's bedside table.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"You're welcome. You heard all that?" Ginny asked.

"I was awake since Ron entered the hospital wing," Harry answered.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I had no idea," Ginny said softly.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like I did on your birthday. It doesn't matter anyway," Harry said sadly. He looked truly defeated. The barriers that Ginny had built up around her heart against Harry were falling apart even further.

"It matters, Harry," Ginny said hotly.

"I think you made it quite clear on your birthday that you don't love me..."

"I do love you," Ginny said softly, but it seemed as if Harry hadn't heard her.

"... that is okay I guess, but that doesn't stop me from loving you, from protecting you..." Harry said.

And with that Harry had broken through all barriers Ginny had built up over the past months, and tears started to fall down her face.

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny said softly through her tears.

"... I will understand if from here our p– umph,"

Ginny had interrupted Harry by giving him a kiss on the lips, and showing Harry just how much she loved him. After some time Ginny broke the kiss and smiled at Harry.

"I missed you," Harry said softly.

"I guess I have been a bit of an idiot," Ginny said grinning.

"We both have, Ginny, we both have. I should have told you earlier that I love you," Harry said shaking his head.

"No, we both weren't ready for those words yet," Ginny said softly.

"Yeah, I guess you are right about that. Shouldn't have proposed then," Harry said thoughtfully.

"You did what you thought was right due to the curse, I understand that now," Ginny said.

"I don't want to marry because of the curse, Ginny. Not any more. We can wait if you want, no matter how much your brothers want daughters," Harry said with conviction. And in that moment Ginny knew Harry was speaking the truth.

"Thanks, Harry, that means a lot to me," Ginny said sincerely.

"I guess I have to talk to Arthur about this sometime soon," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I heard most of your conversation, Harry," Arthur Weasley said as he approached the couple.

"Dad! How long have you been there?" Ginny said, turning towards her father.

"I heard the two of you discussing the curse," Arthur said smiling.

"Yeah, about that..." Harry began.

"It is okay, Harry. I think that I can finally finish the story I began on your birthday," Arthur said, shaking his head slightly.

"I never let you finish it, no," Harry said a little ashamed.

Ginny frowned, there was more to the curse than marriage?

"We never brought the curse up with you, Ginny, because we did not want you to think we were selling you. I take it that Harry filled you in on the basics?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I know the basics," Ginny answered.

"What Harry doesn't know is that James and I drew up a betrothal contract that temporarily lifts the curse. It only requires the signature of the two of you and the betrothal contract will take effect," Arthur explained.

"What does that mean exactly?" Harry asked.

"It means that if you sign, the two of you will be betrothed. If you don't want to marry you can easily break the contract and the curse will be back. The contract breaks automatically five years after signing it," Arthur said, summoning a piece of parchment from his pocket and handing it over to Harry and Ginny.

"That solves a lot of things," Harry said, looking over the contract.

"Yeah," Ginny said. If they knew about this sooner, then a lot of trouble could have been avoided.

"I'll leave the two of you to it then," Arthur said, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit tired out," Harry said, yawning.

"We'll sign that contract later then?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded and, with that, fell asleep.

~O~

Harry had to stay in the hospital wing for a week before he was discharged by Madam Pomfrey. Neither Harry nor Ginny had discussed anything serious while Harry stayed in the hospital wing. They had agreed that they would sign the contract as soon as Harry was discharged.

Justin had come to Ginny in these days and apologised for standing Ginny up. There had been some sort of accident in Herbology - something about a Venomous Tentacula and a Mandrake - the previous day that made Justin unable to tell Ginny that he couldn't make it, due to the fact that he was unconscious. He was already discharged by the time that Harry arrived in the hospital wing.

Ron, Hermione and Neville visited the hospital wing often. At first Ginny was a bit apprehensive around Ron and Neville, but in the end it was Harry who forgave them saying that they were just doing what they thought was right. After that, Ginny couldn't stay angry at them any longer. She did however prank both of them so that everything they said came out in what Ron had called 'Kaeps Rorrim' for a whole day, luckily for Ron and Neville they both did not have to go into Auror Training that day.

Both Harry and Ginny where now sitting in the Headmistress's office to sign the contract. Arthur and Molly would arrive later to file the contract and make the betrothal official.

"You never told me, Ginny, how did you know the counter curse to _Sectumsempra_?" Harry asked, interested.

"I retrieved Snape's old Potions book for TEA. It was in there," Ginny explained.

"For tea? Remind me to not let you make tea," Harry said, teasing.

"The Emerald Army, you prat," Ginny said, lightly slapping Harry's arm.

"Ah, you have to tell me more about that some time," Harry said smiling.

"I will, I will," Ginny said smiling.

"Well, now we are finally ready for the future," Harry said, rolling up the contract on which both their signatures where now present.

Ginny couldn't agree more.

~O~

_4 years later_

"AND WEASLEY SCORES! IT IS NOW 270 TO 110 FOR ENGLAND. WITH THIS GOAL WEASLEY IS THE TOP SCORER OF THE WORLD CUP!" the announcer shouted.

Ginny was ecstatic. She was now flying in the final of the world cup between England and Bulgaria. It was just moments after Ginny's goal that Viktor Krum, who was flying his last match of his career before he would become an Auror, finally caught the snitch, ending the game, while making sure that Bulgaria was not humiliated too much.

When Ginny went to the top box to receive the world cup, she looked over at Harry. He was beaming proudly at her. Ginny wanted nothing more then run towards him and snog the living daylights out of him, but had to restrain herself. She had done it. She was now an international Quidditch champion and she would marry the love of her life. It couldn't get more perfect. Or at least that is what she thought, till Harry was kneeling in front of her when she finally returned to the tent set aside for the Weasleys.

"I know that we are already betrothed. I know we will marry soon anyway, but I wanted to do this the right way. Ginny, you are the love of my life. I can't imagine living without you any more. Will you marry me?" Harry asked, opening the small box he held in his hands and revealing an elegant golden ring adorned with a small ruby and emerald.

Ginny had never been more sure of anything than this.

"Yes, I will marry you," Ginny said before launching herself at Harry. With difficulty Harry managed to get the ring on Ginny's ring finger, and soon she was showing it off to the rest of her family, which by now was extended by three Weasley daughters, two from Bill and Fleur, and one from Percy and Audrey. Ginny couldn't stop grinning. Life was good.


	8. The Wedding

**Chapter 8: The Wedding**

"Hermione, calm down!" Ginny said, exasperated.

"But what if..." Hermione said, fidgeting. Today was the day...

"No buts, all will go fine," Ginny said confidently.

"No it won't. Everything will go wrong, I just know it will!" Hermione shouted hysterically.

"Breathe, Hermione, breathe," Ginny said soothingly, laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione took some deep breaths and calmed down somewhat.

"Besides, isn't it supposed to be the Maid of Honour who calms down the bride?" Ginny asked cheekily.

Hermione merely huffed. She couldn't help that she was afraid and anxious. Today it was Harry and Ginny's wedding, one year after Ginny helped England win the World Cup. Hermione was in Ginny's room helping Ginny to get ready for the wedding that would take place at the Burrow. Luna was working on Ginny's hair, while Hermione was supposed to help the bride with any pre-wedding anxieties. But Ginny was the picture of pure calm.

Ginny was wearing a beautiful strapless light green dress that hugged her curves nicely. Hermione and Luna as the bridesmaids were wearing a more modest version of that same dress.

"Are you sure about this, Ginny?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Hermione, I have never been more sure about anything in my whole life!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"But you could die!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Yes, I could. It is either being with Harry forever, or dead. I think that is a fair trade off," Ginny said smiling.

Hermione shook her head, exasperated. Harry and Ginny were going to attempt to enter a Soul Bond today. Purely on the fact that Harry had found out that the last Soul Bond had been between Harold Potter and Virginia Weasley, the very two people who started all the business with the curse. They didn't have to enter a soul bond to break the curse, yet neither Harry nor Ginny could be persuaded otherwise. Not that Hermione hadn't tried.

Harry and Ginny said that they wanted to do it because they loved each other so much that a normal marriage just wouldn't be enough to express that love.

If things went wrong, then both of them could die a very painful death.

"What if the bond is successful and one of you dies?" Hermione asked.

"If Harry dies, then I have nothing to live for anyway," Ginny answered.

"What about any children?" Hermione persisted.

"I'm sure that there is enough family around to look after any children we might have. We have been over this already, Hermione!" Ginny countered.

Hermione sighed and let it slide. She knew she could not talk the couple out of this. But she just knew that the bond would create trouble sooner or later. It wasn't all bad of course. Hermione had researched Soul Bonds herself. If all went well then Harry and Ginny could share emotions, memories and thoughts, no matter what they were doing, or were they where.

Just then Molly Weasley entered the room.

"Are you ready?" she asked, smiling tearfully at her daughter.

"Yes, we are done here," Ginny answered. And with that the bride's entourage went downstairs and to the Burrow's back yard where the wedding was to take place. Harry, Ron his best man, and Neville his other grooms-man were already standing at the altar, behind which Kingsley Shacklebolt stood. He would be the minister for the ceremony. Hermione followed Luna towards the altar and took her place across from Ron and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back.

Shortly after Hermione had taken her place, Ginny walked down the aisle. She drew a lot of stares, but she had only eyes for Harry, who was wearing a traditional business suit and a very big smile.

After Ginny followed the ring-bearer Teddy Lupin, who gave the rings to Ron and Hermione, and flower-girl Victoire Weasley, the oldest daughter of Bill and Fleur.

When everyone was in place, Kingsley began the ceremony. But Hermione wasn't paying much attention. Inwardly she was already cringing at the number of things that could go wrong today. She only paid attention when it became time to cast the spell.

"Let Your Love Bind You For Eternity, _Amanetur Vobiterna_," Kingsley said, pointing his wand at the clasped hands of Harry and Ginny. The rings Ron and Hermione held glowed a soft gold. Hermione could feel the rings heating up lightly, but it was not uncomfortable.

"Let Our Love Bind Us For Eternity, _Amanetur Nobiterna,_" Harry said, putting the ring Ron gave him on Ginny's hand, just below her engagement ring.

"Let Our Love Bind Us For Eternity, _Amanetur Nobiterna,_" Ginny said, putting the other ring that Hermione gave her on Harry's ring finger.

"Thus It Will Be, _Eritsit_!_" _Kingsley said.

"Thus It Will Be, _Eritsit_!" Ginny and Harry said. And then they kissed.

The golden glow that was on the rings now moved over both Harry's and Ginny's bodies, going a bright gold, completely encompassing them, and blinding any bystanders, thus hiding Harry and Ginny from view.

Golden light beams split off from the couple and passed through every guest, filling everyone with a feeling of love. Hermione looked at Ron and saw him smiling brightly. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. It was as though she had never felt so complete as in this moment.

Hermione didn't know how long the light and the feeling of love stayed. It might have been minutes, hours or even days. But in reality it was probably only one or two heartbeats.

And then the golden light was gone, but the feeling of love stayed. Harry and Ginny were standing at the altar, smiling at each other as though they couldn't believe it was real.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" Kingsley said loudly. A loud applause followed this statement. And shortly after that, the reception started.

It was partway through the reception that Ron finally stood up for his speech.

"Ginny, since the day you could talk you said that one day you would marry Harry Potter. I always thought you were barmy, but now I wonder if there isn't some Seer blood in the family," Ron said smirking.

Most people laughed, but Ginny had a small blush on her cheeks.

"But none of us could foresee the trouble that would come before it all could happen, including a talking diary, a noble idiot and some ancient family curse all stood in the way of your earliest dreams. In some cases you acted irrationally and needed to see what was in front of you, in other cases Harry needed a big push in the right direction,"

Ginny was shaking her head in shame. Hermione couldn't blame her, she was reminded of the falling out that happened in Ginny's seventh year.

"Harry, don't think you will get away that easily. I have known you since the first day I went to Hogwarts, and I must admit that I was pleasantly surprised that the legendary 'Boy-Who-Lived' was just a normal kid who wanted to make friends and was just as anxious as me to go to a new school. But with all the trouble you got up to, I knew you were also very special. You saved Ginny's life in our second year, and from then on I saw you as the one for my baby sister... I mean for Ginny. You can stop glaring now Ginny. Finally in our sixth year you seemed to open your eyes and saw Ginny for who she is and well, the rest is history as they say.

"Except if it wasn't for that nasty family curse. There is always a right moment and reason for everything. Ginny's seventeenth birthday and some curse are not the right moment nor the right reason. But I dare say that the love between you two probably is the only right reason," Ron said clearly.

Harry was also shaking his head a bit bemused.

"May I present a toast to Harry and Ginny!" Ron shouted and everyone toasted, and everyone applauded loudly.

The cake was cut shortly after, Harry ending up with some cake in his face courtesy of Ginny. He retaliated by pouring some cream down Ginny's dress. After that the dancing started, beginning with the bride and groom, and soon the other couples followed.

Hermione and Ron danced for the rest of the wedding together.

The feeling of love Hermione had felt when Harry and Ginny had cast the soul bond still lingered with her. She doubted it would ever go away.

"This wedding puts the bar pretty high for our wedding though," Ron said chuckling.

"Our own wedding will be a different kind of special, Ron," Hermione said smiling.

"Yes it will, but I'll never forget this wedding," Ron whispered in Hermione's hair.

"I'll never forget it either," Hermione whispered back

No, she would never forget it. Not till the day she died, and maybe not even then.


End file.
